This invention relates to a gear shifting mechanism and particularly to a reversing mechanism for marine drives of the type having an axially movable central clutch sleeve element supported for rotation with a main shaft and positioned between forward and reverse gears, each having a clutch face.
Prior reversing mechanisms for marine drives have included a variety of dog clutches and cone clutches. The prior cone clutch devices have encountered problems with clutch surface wear, difficult assembly procedures, and complex external shifting linkages subject to corrosion and damage.